I Don't Wanna Go Back
by Cloud Breead
Summary: Ten tengah menempuh pendidikannya di Ulm, Jerman. Begitu pula Johnny. Begitu jauh dari Korea Selatan tidak membuatnya rindu. Sebaliknya dia merasa aman. JOHNTEN . Johnny x Ten . NCT . DLDR .


I Don't Wanna Go Back

.

 **JOHNTEN FANFICTION**

By

 **Cloud Breead**

 **.**

" _ **Karena semua orang punya rumah untuk kembali."**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aku tidak ingin pulang._

 _Aku tidak ingin pulang._

 _Aku tidak ingin pulang._

Kalimat yang kuulang dalam kepala seperti mantra, tetapi tak mampu kuungkapkan pada siapapun.

Rumah adalah tempat ternyaman, zona enak yang tak akan manusia tolak keberadaannya. Setiap orang ingin pulang ke rumah mereka. Jika dia tidak, maka pertemukan aku dengannya. Akan aku buat perkumpulan manusia-manusia aneh yang ketakukan untuk hidup, bahkan di rumah mereka sendiri.

Zona nyamanku saat ini adalah sebuah kamar berukuran lima kali lima meter yang ibuku sewa hanya untukku. Rumahku bersamanya, hah... rasanya tidak ingin aku pijak lagi.

Tidak! Aku bukan kesal, aku bukan marah, aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan ibuku itu. Hanya saja aku takut. Aku tidak ingin pulang karena ketakutan. Akan pikiran untuk mati yang terulang dalam pikiranku sejalan dengan pikiran untuk tidak ingin pulang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Tugas intervensi ini akan membunuhku!" Doyoung nyaris membanting laptopnya. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya seperti ia baru saja dikejar-kejar sang malaikat maut. Ah... dia apakah tau bagaimana rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri?

"Ayolah, ini tidak terlalu buruk ketimbang kau harus membaca puluhan jurnal seperti semester lalu." Ucapku santai. Aku mengerjakan bagianku dalam tugas kelompok statistika kami ketika aku mengatakannya.

"Jurnal lebih bagus! Pokoknya jurnal lebih bagus. Kenapa dosen itu memberikan kita tugas yang begitu berbeda dari kelas lain!? ARGH! Ingin kubunuh rasanya."

Aku hanya diam. Doyoung itu memang mulutnya suka terbuka lebar. Tidak bisa ditahan. Jadi aku diam meski dalam hati aku terganggu dengan kalimat-kalimatnya tentang kematian itu.

"Oh iya. Kau benar-benar akan melakukan eksperimen untuk skripsimu?"

"Iya. Aku akan lakukan eksperimen agar nilai akhirku minimal A minus. Ditambah lagi, mungkin saja peruntungan biar aku bisa kuliah di luar negeri sepertimu."

"Tapi itu terlalu sulit! Skripsi kualitatif saja sudah sulit. Memang kau yakin bisa mengerjakannya?" Doyoung sangsi. Tentu saja. Dia jauh lebih pintar dariku. Aku hanya anak ayam di fakultas ini, bodoh.

"Sangat yakin."

Apapun itu akan kulakukan asalkan aku tidak pulang.

Singkat cerita, aku berhasil menyelesaikan skripsiku tepat waktu dengan metode eksperimen bertemakan pendidikan. Satu tahun aku mengerjakannya. Namun aku menyelesaikan tepat waktu karena aku memulai semuanya satu semester lebih awal dibanding yang lain.

Berkat eksperimen itu, aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Jerman bersama Doyoung. Kami berdua meneruskan pendidikan di bidang psikologi yang sebelumnya kami geluti hanya saja Doyoung mengambil fokus pada bidang klinis sementara aku pada bidang pendidikan.

"Terus kabari kami. Angkat teleponmu kalau ibu menelpon." Ibu memeluk tubuhku erat. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya yang menggenang ketika mengantarku ke bandara.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam hatiku saat aku harus meninggalkannya di usia yang sudah renta ini. Namun keputusan ini kuambil bukan tanpa alasan.

 _Aku tidak ingin pulang, bu._

Lalu aku tatap kedua saudaraku, Taeyong dan Mark. Kakakku yang paling besar adalah segalanya bagi keluarga kami. Dia tulang punggung keluarga sejak ayah meninggal 3 tahun lalu. Parasnya tampan dan cantik dalam sekali waktu. Otaknya encer, tidak sepertiku. Rasanya tidak ada yang kurang darinya. Tuhan sangat tidak adil saat menciptakanku dan menakdirkanku untuk menjadi adiknya.

Mark menangis. Aku akan merindukan adik kecilku. Tempatku paling banyak menaruh kebohongan semata-mata agar ia melihat keluarga kami adalah keluarga paling sempurna walau tanpa ayah.

"Aku pergi." Ucapku. Dan ketiganya melepasku.

.

Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah taman di depan gereja Ulmer, bagian selatan Jerman. Saat itu jurnalku sepertinya tergeletak di bangku taman dan dia mengambilkannya untukku.

"Tunggu!" Ucapnya dengan bahasa Korea. Aku terperajat dan segera membalikkan tubuhku. Orang bicara bahasa ibuku di Jerman? Yang benar saja.

Aku menemukan sesosok tinggi menghampiriku sambil menggoyangkan buku yang sangat kukenali. Seketika aku tersadar, hampir saja kukehilangannya. "Astaga!"

"Milikmu, Ten-ssi?"

Aku mengangguk kepala dengan cepat saat laki-laki itu menyodorkan bukuku. " _Khamsahamnida."_

"Senang bertemu dengan orang Korea disini. Johnny." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan yang dengan senang hati kusambut.

"Ten."

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu. Tertulis di jurnalmu." Wajahnya yang cerah dan jenaka membuat perutku terasa melilit. Seperti lambungku tak tertarik gravitasi dan melayang mengenai jantungku di atasnya.

"Ah, benar... eum- Sungguh terima kasih." Walaupun aku mengaguminya, aku tidak mungkin terus disana dan menatapi wajah orang asing itu. Bisa-bisa aku dikira penjahat. Jadi aku segera pamit dan dalam hati berharap dapat pertemu lagi dengannya di kota kecil ini.

"Hanya orang menyedihkan yang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah."

Seketika langkahku terhenti. Aku kembali membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya yang baru berkata. "Apa...?" tanyaku.

"Aku bilang, orang yang tidak ingin pulang adalah orang yang menyedihkan."

Kosong sudah pikiranku. Rahasiaku, sakitku, kecemasanku, terbongkar rapi oleh seorang laki-laki asing yang baru lima menit kukenal.

Oh! Betapa inginnya aku membalik waktu dan batal berdoa agar kami dapat bertemu lagi. "Kau membaca jurnalku? Lancang!"

"Jurnalmu terbuka amat lebar saat aku menemukannya."

"Kau pernah diajarkan untuk tidak menyentuh masalah privasi orang lain kan? Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Aku berlari menjauh. Menahan air mata yang siap jatuh. Oh Tuhan! Berikan aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi ini dan jangan pertemukan aku dengan laki-laki itu. Selamanya.

" _MATI SAJA KAU!"_

Tidak. Jangan pikirkan, jangan ingat, jangan ingin!

AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI!

.

Selesai kelas, Doyoung menyeretku ke taman di tepi Sungai Donau. Perjalanan dari Ulm University menuju ke sana sekitar 30 menit dengan trem. Perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan sebenarnya jika ini dilakukan di Seoul. Namun sekarang kami di Ulm, Jerman. Tempat dimana udara segar dan pemandangan kota bergaya Jerman klasik yang kental berkumpul jadi satu. Selama dua bulan tinggal disana, hampir tidak pernah aku merasa bosan.

"Orang yang tinggal di kamar sebelahmu belum muncul juga?" Tanya Doyoung.

Aku menggeleng. "Frau Susan bilang dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Mahasiswa Kimia murni yang sibuk katanya."

"Pasti kau kesepian. Andai di tempatku masih ada kamar kosong, pasti kita bisa tinggal serumah, Ten."

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Frau Susan sangat baik dan kami banyak mengobrol jadi kata sepi itu tidak ada. Lagi pula hidup kita kan kebanyakan di lab, mana ada banyak waktu untuk meratapi kesepian?"

"Benar juga. EH! Ini pertemuan mahasiswa-mahasiswa Korea Selatan yang berkuliah di Ulm. Katanya akan ada pertemuan besar untuk mahasiswa Korea se-Jerman." Ucap Doyoung saat kami berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud dari halte trem. Aku sudah mendengar tentang berita ini. Berada jauh dari tempat asal, kami orang-orang Korea jadi merasa sebagai saudara di Jerman. Seniorku di kampus juga bilang ini adalah satu-satunya cara kami untuk saling menguatkan sesama mahasiswa pendatang.

Saat sampai di sana, ternyata beberapa orang sudah berkumpul di tengah lapangan yang panas. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang panas juga karena ini awal musim semi. Orang Jerman haus akan sinar matahari. Sepertinya hal itu perlahan masuk juga ke dalam kepribadian kami. Kami kebiasaan duduk di tengah lapangan bukan menjadi hal aneh disini.

"Selamat sore!" Sapa Doyoung ramah. Ketiga orang yang sudah berada disana sontak menoleh pada kami lalu mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Selamat datang!" Seorang pemuda dengan senyuman cantik berdiri antusias saat menyambut kami. "Kami sudah menunggu kalian, _hyungdeul._ "

"Selamat datang. Duduklah dulu, kita masih menunggu ketua." Ucap seorang dengan mata belo seperti katak. Aku duduk diantara Doyoung dan anak laki-laki yang pertama menyapaku tadi.

"Aku Hansol. Ji Hansol. Lalu yang menyapa kalian ini tadi, Na Jaemin dan yang ini Nakamoto Yuta."

"Nakamoto?" tanyaku heran. Setahuku tidak ada marga Nakamoto di Korea.

"Aku sahabatnya Hansol, jadi menempel terus padanya seperti ikan sapu-sapu. Walau aku orang Jepang, aku bisa bahasa Korea dengan baik kok! Dan juga, aku butuh teman disini. Aku satu-satunya orang Jepang yang kuliah di Ulm, jadi aku sangat kesepian. Mohon terima aku ya teman-teman." Ucap Yuta panjang lebar dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan lancar.

"Aku Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Setengah Korea dan Thailand. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ten." Aku memperkenalkan diri. Diikuti Doyoung setelahnya.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat aku tahu bahwa Hansol dan Yuta berasal dari _Ulm University of Applied Sciences_ Departemen E program _Systems Engineering and Management_ dan sedang menjalani pendidikan master tahun ke dua. Sementara Jaemin baru tahun ke duanya di program studi _Biochemistry_ Ulm University.

"Wah hebat! Bukannya Psikologi di sini pendidikannya menggunakan bahasa Jerman? Ten hyung dan Doyoung hyung keren!"

Ah... Apa itu sudah cukup keren? Dibandingkan apa yang sudah dilakukan Taeyong hyung selama ini, tentulah prestasiku hingga sekarang belum ada apa-apanya.

Aku melirik sekeliling. Sungai Donau yang bersih mengingatkanku pada Sungai Han, tetapi ini versi lebih indahnya. Jika Sungai Han cantik dengan campur tangan manusia, maka Sungai Donau cantik karena Tuhan memainkan jemari di atasnya. Rumput hijau terawat, angsa-angsa putih berenang diatasnya, ah... aku tidak salah memilih tempat melarikan diri.

"Maaf terlambat." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunanku atas sungai Donau. Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja datang.

Seorang laki-laki luar biasa tampan dengan dimple samar saat ia tersenyum, datang lalu buru-buru duduk di sebelah Hansol. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan dan agak panjang membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran-pangeran Perancis, mengingatkanku pada _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Ketua Jung! Kau tidak boleh datang terlambat di Jerman!" Celetuk Yuta.

"Ih! Berisik Yuta hyung! Mumpung ini perkumpulan orang Asia, aku jadi inginnya terlambat beberapa menit!"

Doyoung menyikut rusukku tiba-tiba. "Tampaaan!" bisiknya dengan sangat semangat sampai si 'ketua Jung' itu mendengarnya. Mengetahui bahwa 'gunjingannya' terdengar keras, Doyoung segera menyebunyikan diri di balik punggungku.

"Terima kasih! Tapi aku pecinta payudara dan vagina, hehehe."

Hah!? Orang seperti ini jadi ketua!? Mesum!

"Ten?" seseorang dengan suara yang asing memanggilku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan bertemu pandang dengan sosok tinggi yang tidak pernah ingin aku temui lagi. "Oh! Aku sudah menduga kita akan bertemu disini!"

"Johnny hyung? Kenal um... Ten? Ten hyung!?" Tanya ketua Jung kaget. "Wah hebat! Aku tidak menyangka Ulm sekecil itu. Kalian bertemu dimana?"

"TUNGGU! Aduh, pelan-pelan! Kepala Jaemin sakit. Ini hyung siapa? Johnny siapa!? Jaehyun hyung tidak pernah bilang kalau kita punya anggota baru!"

Keributan itu tak kuhiraukan. Sekarang aku disibukkan dengan pikiran penuh pertanyaan, mengapa aku dan Johnny harus dipertemukan kembali. Masih banyak orang Korea di negara ini, atau mungkin di kota kecil ini. Kenapa harus dia?

.

Johnny menyebalkan! Tipe orang paling menyebalkan yang ada di dunia ini setelah kakakku. Dari satu pertemuan ke pertemuan lainnya, dia selalu meledekku. Mengatakan bahwa aku satu-satunya orang di perkumpulan itu yang berpegang pada ilmu sosial.

"Orang pergi ke Ulm untuk sains, tapi si kerdil ini malah bicara tentang masalah yang tidak konkrit." Ini pertemuan ke tiga di bulan ini. Mulut lebarnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajari sopan santun.

"Ya! Berhenti mengatai ilmu psikologiku!" Aku benci saat orang-orang eksakta sepertinya menganggap kami seperti dukun. "Psikologi itu juga sains. Kami menegakkan diagnosis, membuat teori-teori, itu bukan dengan _common sense_! Kami melakukan penelitian!"

"Penelitian tidak jelas apa yang diukur. Katakan padaku berapa tingkat akurasinya."

"Ten hyung, Johnny hyung! Tolong fokus pada topik bahasan kita!" Jaehyun, si ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa Korea di Ulm, sekiranya mulai kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Awalnya kami membahas tentang pertemuan besar mahasiswa Korea seluruh Jerman sebulan lagi, tapi malah berakhir dengan pertengkaranku dan Johnny.

"Dia duluan!" tunjukku tepat ke batang hidung Johnny. Membuatnya mendelik marah.

"Ten cukup! Jangan kekanakan. Ingat kau ini lulusan psikologi, masa membuat masalah!?" Doyoung menarik tanganku ke bawah.

Terkadang aku ingin menyingkirkan keberadaan Doyoung yang selalu mengingatkan ini dan itu tentang norma-norma kehidupan. Aku ingin mengumpati Johnny dan bertengkar dengannya. Namun, karena keberadaan Doyoung keinginan itu tidak pernah terlaksana dan aku berakhir seperti pecundang yang kalau dari Johnny.

"Kita lanjutkan besok saja deh hyung. Jaemin ada tugas untuk besok lusa, harus dicicil mulai sekarang."

"Jadi sudah selesai? Oke. Aku pulang duluan!" segera aku bangkit dari kursi lalu pergi dari restoran dimana rapat kami baru saja diadakan.

Moodku buruk sejak tadi pagi. Kuliah hari ini tidak lancar karena dosen yang seharusnya kuajak berdiskusi tiba-tiba saja mangkir, lalu trem tiba-tiba macet jadi aku harus ke tempat rapat itu dengan naik bus, lalu terakhir ia harus meladeni kalimat-kalimat tidak mengenakkan Johnny. Efek domino yang luar biasa!

Aku melangkah menuju cafe bertingkat tiga berwarna oranye pucat yang merupakan rumahku. Pemilik rumah adalah seorang wanita tua pemilik cafe yang tinggal di lantai 2 bangunan itu, sementara lantai tiga yang berisi dua kamar tidur dia sewakan. Aku adalah salah satu penyewanya.

" _Guten abend (good evening), Frau Susan._ " Wanita itu masih melayani seorang pelanggannya saat aku masuk.

" _Guten abend, Ten! Wie geth's_ (How is going)?"

" _Es geth (So-so)!_ Aku akan istirahat dulu, Frau. Jika ada apa-apa panggil saja aku." Ucapku dalam bahasa Jerman yang pas-pasan. Wanita itu tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, begitu pula kebanyakan orang Jerman lainnya. Mereka bangga dengan apa yang mereka punya, seperti leluhur mereka, suku Arya.

"Okay~ Oh! John, kau pulang?"

Luar biasa. Kenapa nama laki-laki itu sangat pasaran? Memang tidak ada nama lain lagi yang lebih bagus? Lucas misalnya. Toh terdengar sama-sama religius.

Aku ingin langsung naik dan masuk ke kamarku untuk beristirahat. Tapi si John itu sepertinya adalah teman satu lantaiku jadi aku harus menyapanya. Aku membalikkan badan sesaat setelah Frau Susan menyapa John.

"Oh my GOD! Jadi ini benar-benar kau, Ten!?"

 **Fuck!**

 **.**

Semalam, aku mengerjakan sebuah asesmen di lab kampus sampai fajar. Begitu pulang aku langsung masuk ke kamarku dan membenamkan diri di kasur yang empuk untuk tidur beberapa saat sebelum menikmati hari mingguku yang kupikir akan tenang.

Tapi memang Johnny itu bajingan. Mau bagaimanapun, dia akan menggangguku seperti anjing kecil yang meminta perhatiannya tuannya. Jadi setelah beberapa saat aku menutup mata –yang mana sebenarnya sudah lebih dari tiga jam-, dia datang ke kamarku. Mengetuk pintu kamar seperti orang kesetanan sambil memanggil namaku keras-keras.

"TEN! TEN!"

 **Dok dok dok!**

"TENNIE!"

"Apa!? Dasar berisik!" Aku langsung mengumpatinya sedetik setelah kubuka pintu kamarku. Laki-laki di hadapanku masih menggunakan kaos polos dan sweetpantsnya. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dapur yang mengepulkan asap hitam.

ASAP HITAM!?

"KEBAKAR!" teriaknya panik. Aku ikut panik. Wajan diatas kompor terus-terusan mengeluarkan asap hitam dan kelihatan dilalap api. Langsung saja aku mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Aduh! Mana ada alat pemadam di rumah seperti ini?

Saat aku melihat bajuku tersampir di sandaran kursi, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meraihnya lalu membasahinya dengan air secepat mungkin. Aku memukul panci diatas kompor dengan sapu, mematikan kompor itu –BODOH! Kenapa tidak dia matikan!?-, lalu memadamkan api di kabinet atas kompor dan segala barang yang terbakar dengan baju basahku.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai semua api padam dan Freu Susan datang ke lantai atas dengan wajah super kagetnya.

"Ada apa ini!?" Pekik Freu Susan seketika. Dapat kulihat cengiran bodoh yang Johnny munculkan di wajahnya ketika si induk semang murka.

.

"Puas!? Kau menghancurkan pagi hariku yang tenang dan membuatku harus membayar biaya perbaikan dapur!"

Siang di hari yang sama, aku pergi ke kampus bersama Johnny. Itu bukan kesengajaan! Kami kebetulan keluar dari kamar masing-masing di waktu yang bersamaan dan ternyata dia mahasiswa jurusan kimia di universitas Ulm. Sejalan denganku. Kejadian itu tidak akan kubocorkan ke Doyoung, demi Tuhan! Kalau sampai dia tahu, pasti mulut besarnya akan berkoar betapa kami mungkin saja ditakdirkan untuk bersama, _soulmate, fate_. Huek!

Kesal! Kesal! Uangku habis sudah untuk membayar perbaikan dapur di lantai kami karena Johnny sudah kehabisan uangnya untuk penelitian miliknya.

"Aku akan ganti. Menyicil! Ini demi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan!"

Aku sontak langsung berhenti. Pasti- PASTI! Dia akan mengungkit masalah ini. "Heh! Memang kau pikir penelitianku itu tidak butuh dana!? Ilmu pengetahuanku itu juga butuh berkembang!" kutunjuk batang hidungnya dengan berani.

"Ilmu-mu? Oh, ilmu para peramal itu?"

Bajingan tengik.

Kusambar rambutnya lalu kutarik sekencang mungkin. Persetan dengan keberadaan kami yang sedang ada di tengah jalan.

"GYAAA!"

"SAKIT!"

.

Aku menemani Jaemin hari ini. Katanya dia mau berkeliling Ulm mumpung jadwal kelasnya hari ini kosong. Mahasiswa sarjana memang tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk bersantai. Jaemin berkali-kali curhat padaku tentang ketidaknyamanannya di sini yang semua serba terlalu cepat, keras, melelahkan. Dia ingin pulang ke Seoul dan belajar di sana. Namun, dia juga sadar jika ia pulang sekarang ia akan membuat orang tuanya kecewa.

Hari-hari dimana aku punya pemikiran yang sama dengan Jaemin sudah sangat lama beralu. Dulu, aku juga selalu ingin membuat orang tuaku bangga atau minimal tidak mengecewakan mereka. Usahaku untuk itu berlipat ganda dibandingkan Taeyong yang jenius sejak lahir. Tapi ternyata hasil menghianatiku. Selalu. Aku tidak pernah ada di atas Taeyong. Taeyong selalu jadi permata sementara aku ini hanya emas mentah –kata mendiang ayahku yang saat itu berkata sambil tersenyum-.

"Aku selalu kehilangan semangat. Tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak berteman." Ucap Jaemin sembari kami berjalan menyusuri pusat kota Ulm. "Bukan maksudku kau bukan temanku, hyung. Cuma... aku butuh teman."

"Hyung mengerti," Kuusak rambutnya sampai berantakan. "Kau sudah berusaha, tapi kau tau bahwa teman bukan satu-satunya alasan untukmu terus disini kan? Jaemin selalu cerita pada hyung yang menurut hyung lebih penting."

"Orang tuaku?"

"Tepat sekali! Hyung tidak setuju jika seorang anak hidup untuk menjadi boneka kedua orang tuanya, hidup seperti apa yang orang tuanya mau. Tapi Jaemin kan berbeda. Kamu disini karena kamu ingin. Jika kamu menyerah, ini bukan masalah orang tuamu akan kecewa anaknya gagal menjadi sarjana dari Universitas Ulm, tapi karena anaknya gagal memperjuangkan apa yang dia inginkan. Betul tidak?"

Lalu seketika senyum Jaemin mengembang.

Tidak semua orang akan menunjukkan ekspresi itu ketika bicara denganku. Terlebih saat mereka mengharapkan sebuah saran dariku dan ternyata jawabanku tidak sesuai ekspektasi mereka. Hidup dengan label psikolog itu berat. Tidak kalah berat dari Albert Einstein kok. Sulit sekali mendapatkan kepuasan batin seperti sekarang saat orang terdekat merasa terbantu dengan keberadaanku. Saat itu, aku merasa sangat sangat berharga. Lebih dari emas mentah.

"Oh iya, hyung. Kudengar kau serumah dengan Johnny hyung."

Wah, bocah tengik.

"Jadi, sudah baikan?"

Fak yu.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Halo. Salam kenal. Ini Roti Awaan. Aku baru disini. Semoga kalian suka ceritaku. Maaf jika terlalu membingungkan dan menekankan pada pentingnya Ilmu Pengetahuan, heheheehehehehe...**

 **Aku mempersembahkan ini untuk orang-orang yang sedang jauh dari rumah. Untuk yang ingin segera pulang atau malah takut untuk pulang. Karena semua orang punya rumah untuk dituju.**

 **Jika kalian suka pada cerita ini, tolong review~ Terima kasih banyak~**


End file.
